Breaking
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: Hinata's feelings on Sakura's confession to Naruto.


**I'm writing this because I am ANGRY.**

**I just recently read the chapter of Naruto 'Sakura's Confession' where she told Naruto she loved him.**

**ARE YOU FUCKING **_**KIDDING **_**ME!?**

**ARE YOU SERIOUS!?  
HINATA LOVES HIM MORE AND SHE HAS LOVED HIM ALL ALONG.**

**EVERYONE KNOWS HINATA TOLD HIM.**

**Sakura broke a rule of the Girl Code, for Blimey's sake!**

* * *

Nobody ever stopped to think about how I felt. Nobody ever stopped to _care_ how I felt. I actually don't ever remember an incident where somebody asked me what I thought about something; what I _felt_ about something.

I've always been a shy girl. I'm very soft-spoken, even now at sixteen. I follow that 'don't speak unless you are spoken to' rule, thanks to my strict, unloving father. I blush very easily, and I have a habit of twiddling my fingers when I get nervous. I even _faint_ sometimes! I'm not very confrontational, and usually watch and admire from afar. My heart is too big for my liking; I care too much. Even when I was younger, I had always cared about Neji, even though he used to hate me with all his heart. I don't stand out much; I have dark hair that I used to wear short, but now I wear it long. I always wear baggy jackets and pants. Jackets are my comfort zone. My only striking characteristic are my eyes, the eyes of the Hyuuga clan.

I don't have that many friends. Of course I can always count on Kiba and Shino, they are basically my brothers. Sakura and Ino are my best friends, and I'm on good terms with a few other people. I trusted my best friends with anything. We always hang out and look out for eachother. I'd honestly go to hell and back for them.

I've loved Naruto ever since I was twelve. I first saw him at the Ninja Academy, and when I did, my knees went all jelloid, my heart skipped a few beats, and my stomach did a flip-flop. My breath had caught in my throat for a second, and I could've sworn time had slowed down for a moment. My cheeks heated up, and I felt myself getting light-headed. I knew I was in love before I hit the floor.

I guess I saw it coming. The signs were there. I knew he had liked her when we were younger. I _cried_ over him every night, actually. I shouldn't have been as shocked when I found out from Kiba, but I was. I was in the hospital, I still wasn't fully cured after my near-death experience, and telling Naruto how I finally felt. I told him I loved him. He got so angry that I was nearly dying that he almost unleashed all nine fox tails. I thought he felt something for me. I nearly exploded with happiness. Everyone already knew that I love him; now he finally knows.

But then she told him.

I knew it was coming. She'd drop little hints unknowingly. Hugging him, crying for him... those times when her eyes would linger just a second longer on him, and Ino would look at me. Her eyes would tell me 'she likes him', but I'd deny it. Sakura was my _friend_, she knew I loved Naruto. She wouldn't do that to me. No way, she said she totally supported us.

But she told him she loved him.

She never stopped to think about _me_, and how I love him. She never stopped to _care_. I felt as if my heart was breaking. It sounds cliche, but I can feel a pain in my chest, and when I think about it, my stomach does a few back-flips and my eyes begin to water.

I've tried doing anything to distract myself so I wouldn't think about it. I've gone on more missions than usual, and I spend a lot more time training. My once soft, delicate hands are now bruised and red from so much training. I took up a job at Ichiraku Ramen's for my spare time, even though it was his favorite food. His smile saved me from breaking down.

It's true, I would lay in bed at night and just stare out the window, at the stars and the moon. They're all together, they're all shining together, but each one... they're all alone.

I would sometimes see her, when she returned shortly from chasing after Sasuke. She'd smile at me, asking how I was. I'd tell her I was fine, and I saw a glimmer of knowing flash across her eyes.

She knew I was lying.

She said nothing more of it, and we'd spend some time together before she was off again. I always asked how Naruto was. She'd tell me about his latest adventures and what-not, but she left out one crucial thing. Her confession. She didn't know that I knew.

Even if she did, she wouldn't care.

Naruto had always loved _her_, anyway. I can't come in between that. He is my friend, but he hasn't shown the slightest interest. He'd hug me and laugh with me, he even almost unleashed all nine tails for me. But he didn't promise me things. He didn't chase after someone for three years for me. He knows now that I love him, but something inside me is telling me that he loves her.

The most I can do now put on a brave face and cover my emotions with a smile. He didn't need to know that I was breaking.

* * *

**There we go. Sort of angsty, but I love Hinata, and this is what I imagined running through her head if she found out about Sakura's confession.**


End file.
